clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gsnap
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Gsnap! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Alive? You're alive?! HOORAY!!!! I was so sad yesterday, but now that I know your alive, we can have some more fun! =D. By the way, nice drawing. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 18:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Alive!!! I havn't been here for long, but I am so glad that you are alive. Crazy Chopper 17:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) iam so happy your alive im so happy i was really sad to hear that somebody died yesterdayUser:Donkeykongbowser Ur alive! Ur alive!! woo hoo! did u fell something when u died? did u saw spirit life? plz tel me all! I yesterday was crying, really!im glad ur back!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Plz don't quit Things like fights happen very frequently but don't quit because of that. --CatZip888 22:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) picture I thought that picture was so cool, I decided to make one too! I hope you like it! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 01:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) No problem at all, my friend. Could you show this to him? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Aleluia! ;]--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 02:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) woot! Woot! I thought you had died! That would stink if that happened! Glad to see ya back here!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 02:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) new userbox! take this for being member of the A.Q.S (anti quitters sociaty): .--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 03:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! That is the most amazing story I have ever heard! Man, good thing you woke up right then. Hmmm...I don't know if I can make it into a story. It's kinda already a story there.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ok! Good idea! I'll make it a sub-page of your userpage, copy your story there, and enhance it a little bit. Make sense?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) uhh your story has flaws.. for a true story its pretty flawed.. one major thing is that when you die, before your funeral they take your organs out of your body so it doesnt cause your body to attract animals who live underground. How are you alive if you have no real organs? plz explain cause right now that means your story is fake..-- { }{ } 06:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :i just asked a question, i wasnt being mean you were. i didnt call you mean or a doofus just asked a question is all. really you should put on the story the organs thing cause its confusing, and your gonna block ME for being mean? I didnt say one mean thing you did if i did say something mean, it was an accedent as my question wasnt to be mean so im sorry but you should apologise too for calling me names and threatening to ban me i dont like to make people dislike me so if you want we could be friends..-- { }{ } 14:30, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi im Brendan7195 and also friends with your cousin sharkbate and most of the people who have written stuff on your talk. I would like to know more of your story if that’s ok with you and meet you on CP. One thing I would like to ask you is when you were... well... i guess dead how long did it seem to last like a few minutes or hours? if your un-comfortable answering this i totally understand [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] PS one thing i find wierd about your story is i know that they drain blood out of peoples bodies when they die i guess since your alive they didnt drain your blood HOLY CRUD! how is that possible that you lived through that!!Awsomedude- THE KING OF AWSOME 02:55, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I would like the story Hi! I would like to hear your story, if that's ok. God Bless you. [[User:Spider880|''''--Spider880]] 12:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) YAY!!!!! I'm happy to hear you're alive!!!!!!!!!!! Can I hear the story? :D --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 12:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Photo Here you go, my friend! I will never forget this, never ever... ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 01:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) You have autism too?! I just wanted to say, I have autism too! I don't have an account here yet, because my computer won't let me! My player on Club Penguin is Pawsrent, and I like to hang out on Koscuisko. Pawsrent out. 8:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Award You, my friend, have earned an award from me. I hope you like it! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) My Award Heres My Award!OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 16:38, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Summer Kick Off Party! READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, G! I have made a special hand-drawn image for you. May your special day be a great one! Your Friend, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 13:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, and here you go, buddy. Enjoy! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Please! G, please don't quit! I would miss you terribly if you left; you're my best friend, and I would really be nothing without you. Please come back!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Im sorry, I thought it was Sharkbate because you guys had the same ID number. Sorry PS:Im Matematx --'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 12:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) picture Heres ur photo. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) HURRAY! Hi Gsnap! I'm so glad you returned to the CPW!!!! We'll always be friends! See you later! P.S. If you wanna meet me on CP sometime just message me back =) --Chill57181 15:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) My drawing --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 03:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Are U Still Quitting? Don't! Written Lies 03:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yea Plz don't quit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Europea Quitting *Losses breath* PLEASE..... DON'T..... QUIT.....! Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 00:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Here. Gsnap, I have done something for you, so now you'll never be accused again. I wrote a blog post just after you left this evening, and I hope everyone here gets to read it. Now, thank you for being an awesome friend. I appreciate your kindness, and I thank you that you set out a visiting time, so I can still talk to you once and a while. Here's that blog post, you may read it yourself if you'd like. Have an awesome and wonderful day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh, and if you'd like, I made you a picture for your User Icon (I'll tell you what to do in a second). The image that you see in this message, save it to your computer. Then, if you look on your user or user talk page, you'll see a bar at the top that says things like User page, Talk, Blog, etc. You should see a box with a simple picture in it, correct? Just mouse over that box, and it should say "Change" (or something along those lines), then it will bring you to a section in your preferences. Now, the last step is click the browse button that appears below "Upload a new avatar box", then once you locate the file, press save on the bottom of your preferences, and Ta-da! You should have the picture in that same box. (You don't have to use mine, you can design your own or choose from a selection of pre-designed ones) Have a wonderful day! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:45, 10 August 2009 (UTC) A new signature Do you wish for a new signature? Well, I can make one for you! --[[User:Gsnap|'Gsnap]] Snailz Foreva! I made it the three main colors of RocketSnail, which I know you like. Anyways, is this how you'd like it? If so, I'll tell ya what to do next. ':)' Copy the following code you see below and go to , and when you see that box, place that in there. Don't forget to tick the little checkbox! ---- --[[User:Gsnap|'Gsnap]] Snailz Foreva! ---- Enjoy your new signature! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 03:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: sorry Dude, its ok. i'm not gonna quit. I shouldn't have said that. It's just that I don't get alerted on this stuff anymore! It's not your fault, its mine, you shouldn't be sorry I should be! I'm sorry dude!P.S. On my user page near the bottom is a friend list you can add yourself if u want 2!--EuropeaTalk to me 21:01, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Award Hope You Like It! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) congrats congrats gsnap youve been chosen to be jorma (i think i spelt that right) in the video me and shark bate are making you have the minor role all that you need is to show up and wear whatever heres the script your only in the first part so you dont have to do much if you have any questions just ask me I’m on a boat Start in a igloo with three penguins sitting at a COFFEE TABLE. ANDY Free boat ride for three now who should I bring? Other two penguins put on a smile emote KIV Yes ANDY Annnnnd, T-pain T-pain comes into view T-pain Cool Cut to the MIGRATOR and three penguins next to each other Andy Aww s***, get your towels ready it's about to go down, Everybody in the place hit the f***ing deck But stay on your mother f***ing toes We running this, let's go. ALL I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (sailing on a boat) I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) I'm on a boat Take a good hard look at the motherf***ing boat Zoom IN on T-pain T-pain Yeah! Camera on KEITH he is the ONLY penguin in camera view he is standing on the front edge of the MIGRATOR KIV I'm on a boat mother f***er take a look at me Straight flowing on a boat on the deep blue sea Busting five knots, wind whipping out my coat You can't stop me mother f***er cause I'm on a boat ANDY Take a picture, trick I'm on a boat, B**** We drinking Santana champ, Cause it's so crisp I got my swim trunks And my flippie-floppies I'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko's Straight flipping copies Cut to in a penguins that has the INFLATABLE DOLPHIN item KIV I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and s*** The dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets I'm on a boat, mother f***er, don't you ever forget Cut to THE SHOP part of the MIGRATOR in the camera view is ALL of the penguins they are all dancing. ANDY I'm on a boat and It's going fast and I got a nautical themed pashmina afghan I'm the king of the world On a boat like Leo If you're on the shore, then you're sure not me-oh Cut to ANDY in the CROWS NESTthe camera is ZOOMED in on him. ANDY Get the f*** up, this boat is REAL!!! CUT to Keith at the DOCK KIV f*** land, I'm on a boat, mother f***er CUT to Keith near a tree anywhere on the island KIV F*** trees, I climb buoys, mother f***er CUT to ALL the penguin on the MIGRATOR KIV I'm on the deck with my boys, mother f***er This boat engine make noise, mother f***er CUT TO ANDY on the MIGRATOR ANDY Hey ma, if you could see me now Arms spread wide on the starboard bow Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible CUT to T-pain in the CPATIANS QUARTERS near the ROCKHOPPER PICTURE T-Pain Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat It's a big blue watery road (yeah) Poseidon Look at me, oh CUT to T-pain on the MIGRATOR Never thought I'd see the day When a big boat coming my way Believe me when I say I f***ed a mermaid ALL I'm on a boat I'm on a boat Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat I'm on a boat I'm on a boat Take a good hard look at the mothaf***in' boat Camera ZOOMS OUT Screen changes to the CREDITS --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 18:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yay You Won! (Claps)--EuropeaTalk to me 18:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Gsnap Hi Gsnap, it's me Chill. What's up? -- 20:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 23:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC)